<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the ones we leave behind by ReapersAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775790">the ones we leave behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel'>ReapersAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this crown in our hands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Age, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous Slash, Disclaimer: Credits to Nintendo and Gamefreak and Pokemon, Drabble, How Do I Tag, Hyu calls Bianca B, Hyu's sister is a little princess and if you don't think he spoils her, I mean you can read this as platonic or romantic, Isshu-chihou | Unova Region (Pokemon), IsshuShipping - Freeform, Multi, Nail Polish, Other, They all refer to N/Bianca/Cheren as "theirs", but it's background - Freeform, i don't care, then you're dead wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's not about the journey. Sometimes, it's about the side paths and distractions.</p><p>Sometimes, it's not about the people who stand beside us. Sometimes, it's about the ones on the sidelines.</p><p>-</p><p>Or, a little look at Mei, Hyu, and Kyohei, as their waiting stops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuu | Hugh &amp; Achroma | Colress, Hyuu | Hugh &amp; Bel | Bianca, Hyuu | Hugh &amp; Kyouhei | Nate &amp; Mei | Rosa, Hyuu | Hugh &amp; Kyouhei | Nate &amp; Mei | Rosa &amp; Achroma | Colress, Hyuu | Hugh/Kyouhei | Nate/Mei | Rosa, Kyouhei | Nate &amp; Achroma | Colress, Kyouhei | Nate &amp; Cheren, Mei | Rosa &amp; Achroma | Colress, Mei | Rosa &amp; N | Natural Harmonia Gropius, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius &amp; Touya | Hilbert, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert, Touko | Hilda &amp; Hyuu | Hugh &amp; Kyouhei | Nate &amp; Mei | Rosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this crown in our hands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the ones we leave behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never played Black 2 or White 2, so the extent of my knowledge of these three is the first two volumes of the Black 2 White 2 PokeSpe. And even then, I ignored that. Whoops, not sorry.</p><p>Notes:<br/>- Original Title: home is the people we have<br/>- Kyohei acts very angelic. (see <i> wait a little while<i>)<br/>= He is not. Mei and Hyu know this. When no one's watching he is two left buttered feet on a waxed floor.<br/>= And I just found out he's literally wearing a wetsuit at all times but no socks? Kyohei, what the fuck?</i></i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is yours still up in that castle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei sighs. “You know he is, Hyu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyu grunts. “I’m just making conversation, Mei,” He replies, “Now hold </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs again. Kyohei looks over from where he’s grooming Samurott. “We’d do the same if one of us disappeared,” He points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t disagree with that,” Hyu says. He screws the top back onto the bottle of nail polish. “Let that dry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve done this before, you know.” Mei raises her hands and admires her nails. “Having a little sister really helped your beauty skills.” Hyu scoffs, and she grins. Kyohei clicks his tongue impatiently and holds out his own hands once he turns around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah princess, I know,” Hyu grumbles. His fingers skim over the bottles of nail polish until they stop and rest on one. “Black, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyohei nods, his eyes fixed on the little bottle. “How’s yours?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B?” Hyu sighs. It’s an uncommon sound from him. There’s been a lot of sighing going on lately. “Last I heard from her, she’s waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyohei nods. “Mine too,” He says. “I think they understand how much he means to yours.” He looks thoughtfully over at Mei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could’ve been them,” She says sadly. They nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder where he is now,” Hyu says. Kyohei hums. They’re all thinking about a scientist with a lab coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope he’s completed his dream,” He says, “Even if it’s changed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Mei says. She sighs and changes the subject. “It’s been almost a year. I wonder if sh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock on the front door startles them. They glance at each other, surprised. Juniper Labs gets people coming all hours of the day, but most people go directly to the labs. They don’t go around back to the small apartment they live in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” At the sound of the voice the nail polish drops from Hyu’s hand. No one - not even their Pokémon - moves, and thankfully it lands whole and intact. No one notices either. “I know you’re in there, you three!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a blur as they rush to the door. They throw it open and launch themselves out. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Touko!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs, managing to stand up even under their combined weight. Hyu’s going to completely chew them out later for smudging their nails. Her Unfezant squawks indignantly, muffled from below their three starters. “Hi,” She says. “I’ve missed you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We missed you too,” They mumble. She laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m home.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lil' headcannon about Colress I guess? Maybe in this universe he was Mei's, Hyu's, and Kyohei's N (canon N, that is). I like to think they went on their journeys simply as friends taking different paths to the same place. I don't think the three of them would be hardcore, solid rivals like in the games, but they'd have a friendly match whenever two or all of the them were in the same place, then go out together. I imagine they don't plan on meet-ups a lot - if at all - but generally at least two of them are in the same place at the same time. Battle, outing, yadda yadda yadda. And along the way (separately, of course) they meet Colress - who is aged down, of course, because <i> Arceus <i> he looks young but can you imagine Mei's, Hyu's, and Kyohei's reactions upon finding out he's like *checks* at the very least thirty??? They never mention him to each other and he never mentions the others to the one he's with, and finally when they finish their journeys (I think they'd have battled the Elite Four but I don't think any of them would particularly strive really really hard for champion, or maybe they would and something would happen and they'd pass it back to Alder) they sit down and have a long long talk. And they find out they've all met this weird blond-and-blue-haired science-y guy who wants to discover the true potential of Pokémon. And then they <i> also <i> find out he's disappeared. And at this point stronger friendship bonds/romance ensues, whatever you like, blah blah blah, Touko disappears (pretty sure I said somewhere that she disappeared after congratulating them for completeing their journeys, but maybe I didn't), time passes, N's story happens.</i></i></i></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><i><br/><i><br/><i>And I think that Team Plasma knew Colress as Colress? I'm not saying he changed his name I'm just saying that maybe Mei, Hyu, and Kyohei knew him as Achroma, beyond "Weird Science Guy". So. I really think that the three of them would have gone to look for him like the protag did for N in gamecanon if Touko hadn't disappeared. Maybe they did - look for both Colress and Touko, I mean - but Professor Juniper was up to her hairdo in work and had to call them in. So really, they don't know he's a part of Team Plasma. Not sure if Neo-Plasma exists in thie universe yet but hey, anything can happen.</i><br/></i><br/></i><br/></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><i><br/><i><br/><i>Comments and kudos appreciated!</i><br/></i><br/></i><br/></i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>